Fireworks
by Lily Turwaithiel
Summary: Bella puts on her favorite song while Edward is away hunting. As she sings along to the words that describe her life, Edward is watching and decides to join in after awhile. I just wanted to say thanks so much to everyone that reviewed.


Fireworks

By: Lily Turwaithiel

A/n: You really should listen to the song as you read this, then you get the whole effect, but if you can't it's okay. I wrote this on a whim. I was really supposed to be showering and getting ready. Shhh…I'm doing what I'm supposed to be…. ;)

* * *

Edward was out hunting, but that didn't matter too much to me. Alice let me into his room and I would wait for him to get back just as I did two weeks ago.

As I was waiting, I looked at his CD collection. He told me that he had gotten a Plain White T's CD because I told him how much I liked them. I found it and started to put it into to Edward's stereo, but I stopped. I being the klutz that I am would surely break it.

"Emmett!" I called in a quiet shout. He was there in a instant.

"What's wrong, little sister?" He looked concerned and his voice sounded strained like he was holding his breath. I shook my head. Maybe I sounded a little too scared when I called him.

"Breathe Emmett. I'm not bleeding," I said grinning. He took a deep breath and smiled back. "I need help with Edward's stereo. I don't want to break it."

"Sure." He put everything in with his vampire speed and told me how to pause, skip, and control the volume.

"Thanks Emmett," I said as I hugged him.

"No problem, little sister," he said as he hugged back and left to go help Rosalie in the garage.

The music began to play and I skipped to track four. I really liked this song. I heard it on the radio one day and told Edward about how much I wanted him to get their CD. Though, I didn't tell him about how I felt that this one song was like it was made for us. That would have been embarrassing.

The intro ended and I started to sing along with the words and dance like I was in at their concert, which was how it felt with those expensive speakers blaring.

Little did I know that I had an audience.

**Well I don't mind waiting 'til you're comfortable with me  
****But what's it ****gonna**** take to prove that I'm for real? (I'm for real)  
****'Cause you know how I feel about you  
****You**** know I can't live without you  
****I just ****wanna**** stay and make it real**

I just wanted Edward to see that I really did love him and that I didn't care what he was. He thinks that he doesn't deserve me, but really its I that doesn't deserve him.

**Well I've made up my mind that I want you to be the one  
The one I wanna be with when I'm ninety-two**

**'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me **

I continued to sing along with the song completely oblivious to the fact that every vampire in the house could hear me, despite the fact that I was singing softly.

But then, an angelic voice came from behind me singing the next verse. I stopped suddenly and turned around to see Edward, leaning against the door frame, my Adonis, singing along with the song. With the way he was singing could make the lead singer crawl in a corner with shame.

**I just ****wanna**** feel you tonight  
****making sure the moment's just right  
****I could die just staring in your eyes  
****I just ****wanna**** feel your heartbeat  
****hold you even closer to me  
****Fall asleep with you right by my side  
****We'll see fireworks tonight  
****We'll see fireworks tonight **

He pushed himself off the door frame and walked to me. All I could do was stand there and stare at him as he pulled me into my arms and sung the words in my ear. He was so beautiful, so perfect. And his _voice.  
__I really didn't deserve him_.

**I've waited all my life to make this perfect every way  
****And**** sharing it with you would make it even more than that**

All those words that he sing to me were so true. And if it were even possible, I began to love him even more.There was a break in the song and as the words started again, I sung with him.

**'Cause I know, you know  
****it can't get much better  
****Fireworks ****flyin****' whenever we're together  
****I know, you know, that I know you love me **

**I know, you know, it can't get much better  
****Fireworks ****flyin****' whenever we're together  
****I know, you know, that I know you love me (we'll see fireworks tonight) **

**We'll see fireworks tonight.**


End file.
